Shared Interests
by bomber6
Summary: Short piece where Ziva and Tony debate whether they share anything in common. Slight spoilers for "Love and War"


Shared interests

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show or its characters.

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers of my last fic "Liar!" I was overwhelmed.

This is just a short fic based on an idea that came to me after watching "Love and War" Ziva sounded a bit wistful when looking at the photo of the couple. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review. I do love them!

" Come on McSulky" yelled Tony. " It's been a week. It was only a joke. I've said I'm sorry!"

" That's not the point" Tim replied, still banging the keys on his keyboard. " I really thought Claire was going to be THE ONE. Do you know what it's like to find someone who shares all the same interests as you? Do you know how that feels? And then to find out it's all a cruel joke! Don't you agree Ziva?"

Ziva looked up from the GSM magazine she was browsing. " I am probably not the right person to ask". I have not met anyone who shares my interests."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Zeevah" Tony smirked. " There are thousands of serial murderers out there who share your passion for knives and blood. Hey!" He ducked as the stapler whizzed past, missing his ear by millimetres.

"Do you ever think about it?" persisted McGee. "I mean the world is so big. I just know there's a girl out there somewhere who has everything in common with me. And when you meet it must be just so right!"

"Huh!" Ziva's derision was unmistakeable.

"What's wrong Ziva?" asked Tony unable to hide his curiousity. He was always interested in learning more about what made his firecracker partner tick.

" I thought you believed in soulmates!"

Ziva looked up sharply. " I never said that I did." She replied stonily. " I only asked if _you_ did."

"I have thought about it over the past year and take this office for example, I do not believe that I things in common with any of you. Especially you Tony. I do not like football or Jack Nicholson or blondes who work in accounts. My interests are different from everyone else at NCIS."

"What about books?" McGee countered. "We both like books."

"Yes. But you like to write them and I like to read them so it is not the same."

"You enjoy watching movies – just like me" chimed Tony.

"But you like James Bond and I like Sound of Music." She smirked at Tony's grimace.

"Shoes Ziva" Abby joined the group. "You and I both have fabulous taste in shoes!"

We are women Abby. It is not a shared interest. It is irreversible genetic programming. Besides I wear all colours and yours are only black. But I do like the ones you are wearing today. Do they come in red?"

"What about Gibbs?" Tony interjected before they could begin to debate the merits of pumps versus heels. " You and Gibbs are really alike. You both live for work and have no life outside of here."

"It is not the same." replied Ziva. "Gibbs buries himself in his work to help him forget the past. I work because that is what I have been trained to do. Besides I do not wish to build a boat. I do not even like boats."

Tony couldn't help thinking about Ziva's words for the rest of the afternoon. He had always thought that they were quite similar in their outlooks and that their success as partners was based, in large part, to their similarities. He liked to think that he was as sharp and brave as she was and that their ability to read each other's minds was due to identical thought patterns, but Ziva obviously did not agree. Although he would never admit it, Tony had thought a lot about their discussion about soulmates, especially while he was on the _Seahawk._ He had come to the realization that he and Ziva could easily be more than partners, they could indeed be meant for each other.

Unwilling to let the matter rest. he tackled her as they left the bullpen together that evening.

"Come on Ziva. You can't honestly believe that you have nothing at all in common with me. We work in the same office for goodness sake!"

"Yes Tony. But you are an NCIS agent and I am a Mossad officer. I do not even hold the same position as anyone else. Also I like cooking, you eat only take-out. I am Jewish, you are not. I am polite to ambassadors, you are not. I drive with speed and skill, you drive worse than my grandmother" she continued, ignoring his protests. " No Tony, you and I have nothing in common. I will see you tomorrow" and she walked out of the elevator towards her car.

_Brrr Brrr. _

_Ziva groggily reached blindly for her phone as her eyes peered sleepily at the clock. 4.15am Who would ring at this time?_ A squint at the caller display and she groaned.

"What is it Tony?" she snapped. " I am not going to a dawn screening of Goodfellas or anything else tonight. I am going to sleep."

""I thought of something we have in common" Tony triumphed.

"We both like gluing McGee's head to his desk!"

The End


End file.
